folkloregamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ナナア風麻/Purple Stone
'Purple Stone' Purple Stone Purple Stone is visual kei JRock band from OSAKA / JAPAN Purple Stone have 3 member 1.Fuma - Bass 2.Keiya - Vocal 3.Gak - Guitar & Programming * 'Purple Stone offcial website' Purple Stone Official Website ' ' The Purple Stone official website : http://purplestone.jp/ * 'Purple Stone Biography' Biography Fuma Purple Stone Part : Bass Date of Birth : 6/28 Blood Type : A Favorite : Kurt cobain,Neil Barrett,Cat,Movie Keiya Purple Stone Part : Vocal Date of Birth : 5/30 Blood Type : B Favorite : Coffee,Wine Gak Purple Stone Part : Guitar&Programming Date of Birth : 1/16 Blood Type : A Favorite : Heavy Rock,Metal,Trance,Pops * 'Purple Stone Music' * 'Purple Stone 試聴音源(『Scar』/『願い』)' Purple Stone Music Purple Stone 試聴音源(『Scar』/『願い』) Purple Stone 試聴音源(『Scar』/『願い』) Purple Stone 試聴音源(『Scar』/『願い』) Published : 5 July 2013 会場限定販売CD「Scar」発売中!! ￥500(tax in) 品番　CRLC-0001 LIVE INFORMATION 2013.07.22(MON)FoLLoW 始動主催「New　Wars　Vol.1」@OSAKA MUSE 2013.07.29(MON)Shellmy 起動主催「Chemical.exe」@Ash OSAKA 2013.08.20(TUE)～hattrick!23～@大阪・西九条BRAND NEW 2013.08.29(THU)Real Style Creation Presents 〜「音虎扡神-onkotisin-vol.5」〜@大阪・西九条BRAND NEW * 'Purple Stone Spot' * 'Purple Stone Scar Spot' Purple Stone Spot Purple Stone Scar Spot Purple Stone 『Scar』Spot Published : 8 July 2013 会場限定販売CD「Scar」発売中!! ￥500(tax in) 品番　CRLC-0001 LIVE INFORMATION 2013.07.22(MON)FoLLoW 始動主催「New　Wars　Vol.1」@OSAKA MUSE 2013.07.29(MON)Shellmy 起動主催「Chemical.exe」@Ash OSAKA 2013.08.20(TUE)～hattrick!23～@大阪・西九条BRAND NEW 2013.08.29(THU)Real Style Creation Presents 〜「音虎扡神-onkotisin-vol.5」〜@大阪・西九条BRAND NEW * 'Purple Stone PV' * 'Purple Stone Scar PV' Purple Stone PV Purple Stone Scar PV Purple Stone 『Scar』FULL version Published : 25 July 2013 会場限定販売CD「Scar」発売中!! ￥500(tax in) 品番　CRLC-0001 LIVE INFORMATION 2013.07.29(MON)Shellmy 起動主催「Chemical.exe」@Ash OSAKA 2013.08.20(TUE)～hattrick!23～@大阪・西九条BRAND NEW 2013.08.29(THU)Real Style Creation Presents 〜「音虎扡神-onkotisin-vol.5」〜@大阪・西九条BRAND NEW 2013.09.27(FRI)Ultimate Sonic 3rd Single発売記念主催「road to the END」〜zoddティメットBirth Day〜 @OSAKA RUIDO * 'Purple Stone Spot' * 'Purple Stone 『Scar』/ 『願い』SPOT' Purple Stone Spot Purple Stone 『Scar』/ 『願い』SPOT Purple Stone 『Scar』/ 『願い』SPOT Published : 12 September 2013 会場限定販売CD「Scar」発売中!! ￥500(tax in) 品番　CRLC-0001 LIVE INFORMATION 2013.09.21(SAT)イナズマロックフェス2013 2013.09.27(FRI)Ultimate Sonic 3rd Single発売記念主催「road to the END」〜zoddティメットBirth Day〜 2013.10.03(THU)九翟 present's 『Lucky Members!!』NEW FEATURE tour 2013.10.04(FRI)九翟 present's 『Lucky Members!!』NEW FEATURE tour 2013.10.08(THU)九翟 present's 『Lucky Members!!』NEW FEATURE tour 2013.10.28(MON)九翟 present's 『Lucky Members!!』NEW FEATURE tour EXTRA 2013.11.08(FRI)A＆D主催『ビジュ★ラバvol.5』 * 'Purple Stone PV' * 'Purple Stone Blame PV' Purple Stone PV Purple Stone Blame PV Purple Stone 『Blame』FULL version Published : 3 October 2013 1st Mini Album「NEXUS」2013.11.27 Release!! 1st Mini Album 「NEXUS」 ￥2,500(tax in) / CCR-001(DVD:CCR-001B) Released on 2013.11.27 【収録内容】 CD収録曲 1. BLAME 2. 絵空事 3. Dark Insanity 4. 〜Interlude〜 5. FORGERY 6. 願い DVD収録曲 1. Scar　Music Clip 2. BLAME　Music Clip 会場限定販売CD「Scar」発売中!! ￥500(tax in) 品番　CRLC-0001 LIVE INFORMATION 2013.10.03(THU)九翟 present's 『Lucky Members!!』NEW FEATURE tour 2013.10.04(FRI)九翟 present's 『Lucky Members!!』NEW FEATURE tour 2013.10.08(THU)九翟 present's 『Lucky Members!!』NEW FEATURE tour 2013.10.28(MON)九翟 present's 『Lucky Members!!』NEW FEATURE tour EXTRA 2013.11.08(FRI)A＆D主催『ビジュ★ラバvol.5』 2013.12.02(MON) CROW MUSIC PRESENTS NEW SCREAM vol.11 * 'Purple Stone SPOT' * 'Purple Stone 『NEXUS』SPOT' Purple Stone SPOT Purple Stone 『NEXUS』SPOT Purple Stone 『NEXUS』SPOT Published : 21 October 2013 1st Mini Album「NEXUS」2013.11.27 Release!! 1st Mini Album 「NEXUS」 ￥2,500(tax in) / CCR-001(DVD:CCR-001B) Released on 2013.11.27 【収録内容】 CD収録曲 1. BLAME 2. 絵空事 3. Dark Insanity 4. 〜Interlude〜 5. FORGERY 6. 願い DVD収録曲 1. Scar　Music Clip 2. BLAME　Music Clip 会場限定販売CD「Scar」発売中!! ￥500(tax in) 品番　CRLC-0001 LIVE INFORMATION 2013.10.28(MON)九翟 present's 『Lucky Members!!』NEW FEATURE tour EXTRA 2013.11.08(FRI)A＆D主催『ビジュ★ラバvol.5』 2013.12.02(MON) CROW MUSIC PRESENTS NEW SCREAM vol.11 2013.12.09(MON)FoLLoW 第二弾主催 【New Wars vol.2】 Category:Purple Stone